Entertainment media is a very large industry in which millions of users subscribe to various video and gaming rental services. As a result, millions of transactions involving the transfer of fees, media, etc. occur. Systems and methods for entertainment media transfer are known in the art. However, there are many deficiencies with these known systems. Such transactions are often very expensive and result in millions of dollars in sorting and shipping costs each year. Additionally, numerous delays exist in the occurrence of these transactions such that a user desiring a particular game or video must wait for availability. This environment forces service providers to continually seek methods to reduce costs while at the same time increase sales. Yet, while service providers are focused on reduced costs and increased sales, consumers are left desiring a quick, affordable method by which to receive and view rental media without unnecessary costs and time delays.
These and other problems exist. Previous attempts to solve these and other problems include the following.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0241967, filed by Gross and published on Oct. 26, 2006, discloses a network based distribution system and method is disclosed for exchanging capacity between subscribers for distribution of playable media items, such as movies in a digital format. The system allows subscribers to exchange capacity directly between themselves, and/or to have such exchange performed automatically on their behalf.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0149572, filed by Auzins et al. and published on Jul. 6, 2006, discloses a system providing for private coordination of the borrowing of items from an aggregate inventory contributed by system participants. A request is received from a system participant. The request is compared with item information associated with a universe of items maintained by the system to determine if a match for the requested title exists. If the requested item exists, a determination is made whether the item is available, whether the item owner is willing to lend it to the system participant and the relative priority of the request compared to other participant requests for the item. If approval is received, transportation of the item to the intended recipient is coordinated. The status of the item is monitored during the lending process to ensure efficient sharing of the item.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0172275, filed by Gross and published on Sep. 2, 2004, discloses a network based distribution system and method for permitting subscribers to exchange playable media items, such as movies in a digital format. The exchange system includes a number of components that interoperate to improve a subscriber's experience, including an intelligent queue monitor which works on his/her behalf to identify potential items of interest for the subscriber. The system can thus automatically exchange for desirable titles, including other titles from other subscribers, under a set of programmed directives from the user, and/or in response to supply/demand requirements of other subscribers.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0172274, filed by Gross and published on Sep. 2, 2004, discloses a network based distribution system and method for automatically exchanging playable media items, such as movies in a digital format. The automatic exchange system includes a number of components that interoperate to improve a subscriber's experience, including an intelligent queue monitor which works on his/her behalf to identify potential items of interest for the subscriber. The system can thus automatically exchange for desirable tides, including other titles from other subscribers, under a set of programmed directives from the user, and/or in response to supply/demand requirements of other subscribers.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0020662, filed by Robinson and published on Jan. 26, 2006, discloses a that a computer associated with each of a potentially large number of end users is harnessed to provide a massively-distributed mechanism for finding the nearest neighbors of each user, according to tastes and/or interests. Once these nearest neighbors are determined, there taste or and/or interest profiles are leveraged for highly accurate recommendations, and their online addresses are leveraged for community purposes.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0242269, filed by Gross and published on Oct. 26, 2006, discloses a hybrid distribution system and method for distributing/temporarily renting playable media items, such as movies in a digital format. The distribution system includes a first option in which a title is delivered in a ranking order identified by the subscriber and based on an allocation priority associated with the subscriber for such title. Alternatively the subscriber can be given a second option to gain access rights to the first title from a third party. In this manner a content provider can manage different types of demand through a combination of dedicated and third party inventory.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0195913, filed by Popov and published on Aug. 31, 2006, discloses a method for the remote registration of a person's property rights over copyrighted media items. A remote registration of property rights over copyrighted media items is conducted by comparing the characteristic attributes of the person's items with the characteristic attributes of the items stored in the item database, by a system of a processing center, a means for the remote claiming of property, and a remote proof of ownership of media items. The remote registration is conducted on the person's property items, based on which the property rights over these items are acknowledged and benefits entitled to these property rights are granted to the owner. These benefits include, notably a transfer of a free digital copy of the media item protected by digital rights management (DRM) to the owner. The method enables a legal, fast and efficient transition of the media item ownership model from physical copy-based to digital copy-based, while recognizing each person's private property acquired to date and preventing harmful effects of mass digital copying, such as, proliferation of piracy. The method further enables a creation or an updating of a person's profile of preferences to facilitate further recommendations and sales of media items to the person.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0149685, filed by Gross and published on Jul. 6, 2006, discloses a delivery mechanism for distributing media items to subscribers uses a timed based benchmark in lieu of or in addition to a conventional capacity driven model. In this manner, titles are delivered based on delays introduced intentionally and based on title demand, subscriber behavior, etc.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.